


Sex coffee

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, True Love, Vignette, angbang, no one eats like melkor does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: Mairon smiles and shakes the head. “You’re a disaster”, he replies, while grabbing Melkor´s pillow and pulling it against himself, nesting with the intent to sleep a bit longer.





	Sex coffee

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I woke up and wrote this down. Lately, I have this obsession with bed setting and waking up moments...

Curled up behind him, Melkor pulls him close with one arm while the leg´s draped over him. A ray of sun knives through the thick curtain directly onto his eyelids, disturbing his sleep and waking him up.  Unlike Mairon, the morning light disturbs him like a sudden and unplanned cold shower.

Oh, Mairon never forgets to draw the curtain fully...this must have been the cat: when curtains and Tevildo meet, conflicts are quite sure to arise.

Melkor nuzzles the back of his head, letting his wheat blonde hair tickle the tip of the nose as he breathes him in. Mairon moans softly and wiggles against him, making him smile. Not wanting to disturb him, Melkor gives him a gentle kiss on his neck before quietly slipping out of bed.  But Mairon rolls over into the vacant spot, briefly opening one eye to look up at him. 

“Why?”, Mairon whispers with his sleepy voice, “What’s going on?”.

“I’m awake. You know...the light", Melkor explains, "I think I’m going to make breakfast for us”.

Mairon smiles and shakes the head. “You’re a disaster”, he replies, while grabbing Melkor´s pillow and pulling it against himself, nesting with the intent to sleep a bit longer. 

Melkor smiles again as he leans over and kisses his cheek before grabbing some clothes and leaving the room.

*

Melkor finds him still sleeping.

He stands and watches him for a moment, the hint of a smile showing on his face as his back rises and falls with his breathing. Tevildo took his place on his side of the bed, getting nice and tucked up under the covers.  
Just the smell of coffee can wake Mairon up. Or some good kisses on a precise spot of his body.

At some point, Mairon must smell the delicious coffee aroma: raw cacao, cinnamon, a drop of honey and milk, for he moans lightly and pushes the covers off most of his body. Melkor walks over to the bed and places the tray on the bedside table. Then, he sits beside him and places a series of gentle kisses on his shoulder, gradually kissing all the way down one side of his back. Mairon lets out a soft sigh as Melkor continues to kiss him, eventually reaching one soft, pale, plump, perfect ass cheek. He kisses it all over, as Mairon starts to move about underneath him and a little giggle resounds in the room. 

The kissing has already affected him, “Mmm”, Mairon breathlessly whispers, “Oh, yes”. 

Melkor moves in between his legs, reaching the hands up and not wasting a second, spreading his cheeks apart to get a good, quick view of his beautiful ass. Mairon only has time for a quick yelp of surprise for Melkor´s rapid motion as Melkor slams his face into his ass, then moves the hands from spreading his cheeks to grab his narrow hips as he sinks into his perfect butt. He sticks the tongue out and starts licking up and down.

“Damn”, Mairon moans, while breathing heavily, pressing backward against him, hands gripping onto the pillow. Melkor is uncontrollably going crazy against him, licking voraciously, indiscriminately everywhere, every centimetre of his butt crack. After a few minutes of furious rimming, Mairon surprises him a bit by lifting his ass up, while spreading his own cheeks with the hands.

Melkor presses the tongue hard into him. Mairon groans, and Melkor removes the tongue and shoves it into him again, this time holding it, fully extended, hard against his body. “Oh, so good”, Mairon squeals, Melkor continuing applying pressure with the tongue, the face now pressed firmly against him, tongue getting deeper, centimetre by centimetre. While applying pressure with the tongue, Melkor presses the lips and makes one open-mouthed kissing motions, effectively massaging the area around with the soft of his lips. Mairon shivers in delight and moans a startled moan. Without hesitation, Melkor moves his hands from Mairon’s hips and grabs his ass cheeks once again, spreading them wide as he alternates between driving the tongue into him and sucking.

Mairon brings one hand to the back of Melkor’s head and guides his movements, one-minute coaxing him to push the tongue into him, the next minute holding his face while he sucks and licks the outer rim of his ass. Anytime he pulls out to breath properly, Mairon pulls him back in with authority.   
And still Mairon’s not expecting such deep penetration, for he instinctively clenches around his tongue, as he lets out a yelp of surprise. Melkor smiles into him, satisfied of himself for surprising him and playing around him with such bliss; slowing and rhythmically he thrusts deep, “Damn!”, Mairon can’t help to gasp.

Melkor wiggles the tongue a bit at the end of each thrust, thing that drives Mairon crazy and a step closer to come. He focuses on devouring him, spreading and kneading his butt cheeks, licking, sucking, kissing, grinding. He sets a fast pace, faster, while Mairon’s screaming and holding the head back by his dark long hair and... Mairon comes hard.

Some minutes of stillness to enjoy the moment, and Mairon’s body shivers lightly, sweetly under the effect of that intense pleasure; he turns his head on the side, to meet Melkor’s eyes, and what they see into the pureness of each other’s eyes makes them fall in love all over again.

Melkor moves to pull him into his arms; it’s in that position, face to face and heart to heart, that Melkor finds _everything_. Always he finds everything when he’s with him. “You’re perfect”, he whispers into his ear, never missing the chance to tell him how beautiful he is.  
Mairon curls up onto him and clings tightly, nearly purring with tenderness.  “I love you too”, he replies with a sigh, burrowing deeper into his chest with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡Thank you for reading!♡♡♡


End file.
